Alas de Acero
by MarioInWonderland
Summary: Fuí un estupido. Creía estar haciendo un muro de metal que protegía mis sentimientos. Pero en realidad, solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable. Pegaso x OC Yaoi
1. Corazón Alado

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a… quien quiera que haya inventado Pokémon… no sé… el Profesor Oak?

La banda sonora para este capítulo es "Sadness and Sorrow" del anime "Naruto".

Nunca me paré a pensar. Pensar en por qué de todas las personas de este mundo a quien podía amar, tuve que enfocar mi corazón hacia él. Tal vez por su mirada cálida. Tal vez por su misterioso peinado, que tapaba su ojo derecho. O por la sonrisa que aparecía en su cara cada vez que miraba las nubes. Para mí, él era un ángel caído, demasiado bello como para pertenecer a este mundo. Para mí no era solo Pegaso, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Malva.

Comencé a trabajar en su gimnasio pokémon cuando tenía trece años. Dejadme explicar cómo funciona todo en un gimnasio. Primero está el líder, en este caso, mi ángel caído. Cada líder se especializa en un tipo, y él lo hace con los pokémon voladores. Luego está su primer entrenador (o entrenadora), cuya función es combatir primero a todos aquellos que deseen desafiar al líder, para ahorrarle el trabajo de combatir con los que no dan la talla. En el caso del gimnasio Malva, se trata de una chica recién contratada que se llama Madison. Luego está el hombre que da consejo a los visitantes acerca de cómo derrotar al líder. Dice que se llama Conse, pero no me lo creo, porque hay uno en cada gimnasio, y no creo que todos se llamen igual. Y por último, el ayudante del líder de gimnasio, ese soy yo. Me llamo Mamoru. Mis funciones son varias: Llevo a los pokémon del gimnasio al centro pokémon cuando lo necesitan, me encargo de guardar las medallas que se dan a los que vencen al líder, y hago varios recados. Soy el primero en llegar al gimnasio por la mañana, y el último en irse por la noche. Obedezco al líder sin quejarme, y le soy leal al máximo de mis posibilidades.

No sé cuando comencé a pensar en él de este modo. Tal vez me pasó cuando Pegaso me informó de que el gimnasio de Pueblo Azalea tenía un nuevo líder, Antón, que buscaba un primer entrenador, y Pegaso me había recomendado a mí. No sabía por qué renuncié. Mi trabajo es difícil, y me dan mucho miedo las alturas, así que no me gusta nada subir a la plataforma elevada donde tienen lugar los combates contra Pegaso. Pero había algo en aquel gimnasio que me impedía marcharme, algo que compensaba muchos años de trabajo duro. Se trataba de Pegaso, el chico por quién latía mi corazón.

Nunca quise decirle lo que sentía. No quería arriesgarme a perder su amistad. Y además, sabía que nunca le pertenecería. El era un pájaro libre, y yo, alguien que le miraba desde abajo.

-¿Se puede saber en qué piensas? – dijo una voz brusca, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"En Pegaso, claro", pero no le podía decir eso. Daba igual que ella y yo fuéramos los únicos que estaban en el gimnasio, tan tarde. No se lo podía decir a nadie.

-¿Qué pasa, Madison? – se trataba de la primera entrenadora de Pegaso, de pelo negro y largo, recogido en una cola de caballo.

-Pasa que acepté un trabajo que me entusiasmaba, cerca de la persona que me gustaba, hasta que llegaste tú.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que te alejes de Pegaso cuanto antes – dijo, más enfurecida que nunca – he visto cómo le miras, y sé lo que sientes por él. Yo estaba aquí antes, y no voy a permitir que me quiten lo que es mío.

-Madison, no tienes por qué preocuparte. No pienso decirle nada acerca de mis sentimientos – dije tratando de parecer valiente, aunque me temblaba la voz – pero deberías estar segura de que él te corresponde, antes de llamarlo "tuyo".

Madison suspiró.

-Es verdad – sonrió – aunque no sé de qué me preocupo. Él es uno de los mejores líderes de gimnasio y tu solo eres un sucio criado.

Eso me dolió, y no quería que ella se diese cuenta. Pero lo debió notar, porque sonrió aún más. Me cogió del cuello.

-Eres peor que eso, no eres nada! Renunciaste a un puesto importante en otro gimnasio, solo para estar con alguien que solo te ve como el chico de los recados. ¿Es que te gusta sufrir? – levantó el puño – en ese caso, tengo algo para ti, que…

-ALTO! – rugió una voz.

El ascensor que llevaba a la plataforma aérea bajó, y de la nada apareció Pegaso. No sabíamos que hubiera estado entrenando hasta tan tarde.

-Oh, maestro! – dijo Madison, bajando el puño – solo estaba dándole algunos consejos para…

-Basta de excusas, Madison! – gritó él, haciendo que Madison se estremeciera – reconozco el acoso cuando lo veo. Déjale en paz!

-Pero maestro…

-HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS!

Madison se fue, asustada. Ni ella ni yo le habíamos visto así nunca.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó, acercándose preocupado – ¿te ha hecho algo?

No dije nada, simplemente bajé la cabeza.

-Estás muy pálido – me dijo, alzándome la barbilla con la mano – ven, necesitas tomar el aire.

Vi que me llevaba al ascensor. "Ahí no, por favor" pensé, pero no fui capaz de decir nada "cualquier sitio menos ahí, no me gustan las alturas, no…" pero ya estábamos arriba.

Él se asomó al mirador.

-¿A qué venía todo eso? – quiso saber.

Ya era demasiado, la pelea, las alturas, no podía contener las lágrimas. Notaba que me resbalaban por las mejillas, pero Pegaso, que estaba de espaldas a mí, no lo notó.

-Yo ya sé que a esa loba le gusto. Lleva lanzándome indirectas todo el año. Lo que no sé, es por qué te pidió que te alejaras de mí. Creo que oí eso, porque yo estaba arriba, y solo alcancé a escuchar la mitad de la conversación.

Me latía el corazón cada vez más rápido, la boca me comenzaba a saber a vómito, notaba como palidecía más. Y gotas de lagrimas silenciosas y sudor frío caían como lluvia sobre el suelo.

-Es decir… no es como si yo te gustara, ¿no?

Perdí el equilibrio, y caí al suelo. No sé que me había pasado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El golpe hueco había sonado por todo el gimnasio, y Pegaso giró bruscamente la cabeza.

-¿Que demón…? – empezó a decir, pero me vio allí, arrodillado en el suelo, llorando.

-¿Estás bién? – me preguntó asustado – Mamoru, ¿qué te pasa? – pero yo ya había dado la vuelta, y salido del gimnasio a toda prisa.


	2. Corazón Metalizado

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a… quien quiera que haya inventado Pokémon… no sé… el Profesor Oak?

La banda sonora para este capítulo es "Haku´s theme" del anime "Naruto".

Ya hacía casi un año que había huido del gimnasio de Ciudad Malva, cobardemente, con lágrimas en los ojos y demasiado miedo como para enfrentarme a mis sentimientos.

No podía dejar de correr, de huir de todo lo que me daba miedo. De algún modo, me sentía feliz. Llorando, pero feliz. Porque pensaba que corriendo lograría escapar de todo.

No sé cómo, logré llegar a la costa, justo al lado del mar. Sin saber si reír, llorar, gritar, o callarme, me dejé caer de rodillas. Me arañé las piernas con las afiladas rocas, creí ver aparecer un destello rojo que las manchaba, me dolía. Me quedé así, mirando al mar, no sé durante cuánto tiempo. Entonces, una mano se posó sobre mi hombro. Me giré, temiendo que fuera Madison otra vez, o peor, Pegaso. Pero no, era una chica guapísima. Tenía un cabello castaño claro, muy largo, liso y brillante, y llevaba un bonito vestido blanco. Sus ojos eran como diamantes: amables y sinceros, pero a la vez, fríos e impasibles. Parecía una diosa.

Se llamaba Yasmina, y era la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Olivo, una ciudad marítima muy animada, debido al mercado que había casi todos los días. Inmediatamente me aceptó como su primer entrenador, ya que el único requisito era haber sido alguna vez ayudante de gimnasio. Atrapé un Scarmory salvaje, pokémon que me parecía de una gran belleza, tal vez por ser en sí, una mezcla de mi pasado y mi nueva vida. Porque era de tipo acero y volador. Con Yasmina mejoré, no solo mis habilidades pokémon, sino también mi personalidad. Creo que ella me escogió porque vio en mí la debilidad. Me enseñó a crear un muro simbólico de metal, a no mostrar mis sentimientos en la vida real. A mostrarme distante hacia los sentimientos del pasado. La gente comenzó a compararme con Yasmina, decían que teníamos los mismos ojos. Y me sentía bien. La mitad de los entrenadores que pedían enfrentarse a Yasmina, no pasaban de mí y de mi Scarmory. Las veces que perdía era por mis limitados recursos, ya que, a pesar de que era un pokémon de ambos tipos, yo solo utilizaba ataques de tipo metal. Había decidido dejar atrás mi pasado… del todo.

Cuando Fredo, el líder de gimnasio de Pueblo Caoba, decidió jubilarse debido a la edad, se convocó una reunión entre todos los líderes de gimnasio de la región, mas el alto mando. Lo normal hubiera sido preocuparse, porque los primeros entrenadores debían acompañar a sus maestros, y eso significaba que iba a ver a Pegaso. Pero desde que había cambiado, me había vuelto más fuerte, y sentía que ya nada podía hacerme daño.

-¿Piensas en él, verdad?

Volví a la realidad y vi a Yasmina mirándome. Me había quedado mirando el mar, desde el barco en el que viajábamos a ciudad Endrino, lugar donde tendría lugar la reunión.

-No diga tonterías, maestra – le contesté – él ya forma parte de mi pasado. Gracias a lo que usted me ha enseñado, soy capaz de ahogar mis sentimientos en el metal mas frío.

-El metal no puede hacer que los sentimientos desaparezcan – corrigió ella simplemente – simplemente los ocultan a los ojos de los demás. Por mucho que quieras, no van a irse así como así, Mamoru.

Claro que se habían ido, dijera lo que dijese Yasmina. Volví a concentrarme en el mar, tratando de olvidar ese dolor que acababa de sentir en el pecho, un dolor al que creía que me había vuelto inmune hace mucho tiempo.

Fuimos de los primeros en llegar a la reunión. Vimos a Débora, nuestra anfitriona, que saludó a Yasmina como lo hacen dos antiguas rivales, y a su primera entrenadora, Jacqueline. También saludamos a Morti, y a su primera entrenadora, Pandora, que por cierto, solo tenía 7 años. Antón llegó más tarde, con su primer entrenador, Richard. Me estremecí al pensar que en un pasado, ese podría haber sido yo. Aníbal llego después con, Luis, un karateka que supuse que sería su primer entrenador. Solo faltaban Blanca, y…

Como tardaban mucho, decidimos comenzar sin ellos.

-Hola a todos y gracias por venir – dijo Débora – como vuestra anfitriona, está a mi cargo la tarea de recordaros el motivo de esta…

Mientras ella hablaba, vi a dos personas que entraban en la sala. Un chico de cabello azulado, acompañado de una chica a la que hacía tiempo que no veía. Era Madison. Débora dejó de hablar, pero el chico sonrió y hico un gesto con la mano para que prosiguiera. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, y al verme, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Yo aparté la vista rápidamente, esperando que no se hubiese dado cuenta. Pareció atender la charla durante el resto de la reunión, pero de vez en cuando, seguía girando la cabeza hacia mí, intentando verme la cara.

-Bueno, y aquí es cuando pasamos a la cuestión de sucesor. Como el primer entrenador de Fredo se niega a ocupar su puesto, hemos de buscar un nuevo candidato, para presentarlo ante el alto mando, cuando estos lleguen mañana. Ante este dilema, podemos hacer dos cosas. Un líder de gimnasio puede presentarse a ocupar su puesto, siempre que su primer entrenador le tome el relevo. También está permitido que un líder de gimnasio presente a su primer entrenador como apto para el puesto.

Yasmina levantó la mano y Débora le dio permiso para hablar. Cuando entendí lo que se disponía a hacer, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Yo, Yasmina, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Olivo, quisiera proponer a un candidato para la sucesión de Fredo.

Me indicó con un gesto que me levantara. Lo hice, esperando que Pegaso creyera que tan solo era alguien que se parecía a su antiguo ayudante.

-Este es mi primer entrenador, Mamoru.

Me quedé allí parado, delante de todos, incapaz de hablar. Pegaso puso cara de sorpresa, e intentó decir algo, pero justo en ese momento, Blanca entró dando zancadas en la habitación.

-Perdón por el retrasoooo! La manicura perfecta lleva su tiempo…


End file.
